love is in the club
by angelblood97
Summary: Austin, Ally and their friends go party, and the fun begins


The girls all come to my

apartment to get ready to go to The White Rabbit.

I feed Bear and give him a cuddle then we all commence Project

Get-Ready-For-The-Club.

Primping. Curling. Straightening. Making Up. Dressing Up. And an

hour later we're ready to go.

Piper looks stunning in a Safira bought little black dress with

black and white checkered heels; black makes her blue eyes pop. She

wears her honey blonde hair straight.

Annabeth looks beautiful in a dark green kaftan style dress that's

tighter around the top and flows around her feet with sandals. Her

long blonde hair is wildly curled. She goes with little makeup but

with bright red lips. She looks like a sexy gypsy.

Trish is just gorgeous in a gold halter dress that goes to her feet

with a wicked split up the thigh; she wears gold sandals that strap

up the calf. Her curly violet hair is straight tonight; she makes herself

up so her brown eyes are surrounded by a smoky black shadow.

I'm dressed wearing yet another long sleeved black backless dress

that comes mid-thigh. This one has silver beaded patterns through

it. I finish it with black silver-studded heels. I feel good in

this dress. Although the back is so low you can't wear underwear

with it which I feel a little uncomfortable with but the girls

swear you can't tell. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara and

finish with a light pink gloss.

We arrive at The White Rabbit around 11pm and walk right up to

B-Rock who smiles at us and says, "I was wonderin' if I'd ever see

you girls again. Thanks for not breakin' my heart." He winks and

lets us in. Piper rubs his bald head, Annabeth pats his cheek, Trish winks

back at him and when I walk past him, I put my hand on his chest and kiss his cheek.

The club is pumping and we're giddy. We walk straight up stairs to

be greeted by Asian Alice who smiles at us and says, "Ah, the

Safira party has arrived. Right this way, ladies."

Everyone knows us!

I feel like a rock star!

Asian Alice walks us to our huge booth and takes our first drink

orders. We decide on cherry bombs which is a bad idea because these

babies go straight to my head but I cave. All they are is Red Bull

and cherry vodka.

We've been sitting, chatting, and laughing for an hour and a half.

We're finishing our third drinks when I see Piper smiling at

something behind me. I turn and all the guys are there walking

toward us.

I smile a hugely stupid smile. I'm so happy to see them even though

I just saw them some hours ago.

They look hawt!

Jason and Dez wear what I assume is their uniform which is a

tight black V-neck t-shirt over black slacks and dress shoes. Percy

is wearing a black button up shirt over black jeans and dress

shoes. And last but definitely not least is Nik. He's wearing a

white button up shirt over dark blue jeans and dress shoes and

looks oh-so-yummy.

All the girls stand to exchange hugs and greetings, then we all sit

back down. A waitress brings the guys a drink I hadn't know they'd

ordered and she also brings us another round. I'm already fuzzy

headed. Stupidly, I shoot the rest of my drink and pick up my fourth.

Austin has chosen the seat next to me and I'm glad. I put my hand onhis thigh and scootch over to be closer to him. He smiles down at

me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

I make eye contact with Piper who pokes her tongue out at me and

shoots me a cruel smile. She speaks loudly so everyone can hear

her, "I have a great idea. Who wants to play Truth or

Truth?"

... -_-...Son of a Big Mac… I'll cut a

bitch!

She knows I hate these games.

They're always dirty and give me hives.

Unlucky for me, everyone agrees. Piper goes first. "Percy, have you

ever fantasized about someone other than the person you were

actually having sex with?"

He laughs, "Yep. I have. I was dating this girl in high school and

every time I closed my eyes I'd see Christie Brinkley." Everyone

laughs with him and he asks, "Okay, Trish. If I were a food what

would I be and how would you eat me?"

A loud chorus of Ooooooh crosses the booth.

Trish takes it all in stride and says, "Well, I guess you'd be an ice

cream." She looks at Percy with lowered eyes and makes her voice

sultry. "I loooove ice cream. I like to lick it up slowly, especially when it runs down the cone." She takes

Percy's hand and licks his finger

slowly. Percy's eye flutter closed and he looks like he's in

pain.

We're all laughing so hysterically.

Dez doesn't look impressed.

Trish puts Percy's hand in his lap and he adjusts himself through his

pants. "Damn girl, you gave me a semi." She bursts out laughing and

says, "Okay, Austin. What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever

done?"He stretches his arms over his head and smiles. "When I was in

fourth grade I had a crush on my teacher." He chuckles at himself.

"I wanted her to be my girlfriend. So, one afternoon I went to her

house with flowers and candy. I rang the doorbell." He puts a hand

over his face. "And her husband answered the door. I dropped the

shit and ran like hell." After we stop laughing, he says, "Piper,

have you ever masturbated?"

Jason puts his arm around her and tells her, "Coz you know I'd be

happy to help."

She flashes a huge grin and says, "Yep. At least twice a week.

Sorry guys but sometimes you just need to please yourself." The

guys groan in agony. Piper asks, "Annabeth, who was the first guy you

let touch your boobs?"

Annabeth looks up and thinks hard. She tells us, "I think I was fifteen

and barely had any boobs. It was my cousin's best friend Frankie,

he was sixteen and he gave me my first kiss and went in for a

feelski. I didn't mind though 'coz he was hot." She looks around

the table. "Meanwhile, I saw him at church the other week. He was

sporting a bald head and a pot belly! So lucky I didn't end up with

him. Jason , have you ever peed in a pool?"

Jason leans back in his chair with a goofy grin and says, "Yep!

Just the other day at the gym."

We all scoff in disgust and he defends himself with, "It don't

matter, all the chemicals kill the pee! Percy, what was the worst

pick up line you ever used and did it work?"

Percy smiles and says,"I told a girl once I'd lost my bed and asked

if I could borrow hers. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the I did get laid that night."

We all boo and hiss. Percy looks right at me and asks, "Ally-cat,

have you ever watched porn?"

Crap on

a biscuit!

"Uh. I-Uh." I cover my

face with my hands and nod. I hear everyone laugh and can feel

Austin's arm tighten around my body shaking. I drop my hands and turn

my flushed face and bright red neck to Dez. "Dez, what kind of

underwear are you wearing?"

Dez smirks at me and answers quietly, "I would tell you if I were

wearin' any."

The girls whoop and the guys groan. He just smiles and asks, "Annabeth,

what's the strangest name someone's asked to call you in

bed?"

Annabeth's shoulders shake with silent laughter and she replies, "There

was a guy who called me puppy and wanted me to bark like a dog."

Her body shakes and tears fall down her smiling face. "I didn't

like him enough to put up with that shit." Annabeth looks at Percy with

a shy smile and asks, "Percy, what do you find most sexy in a

woman?"

He looks up at her with a slow smile. It's a genuine smile and says

softly, "I'm not sure, Annie. Look in a mirror and let me

know."

We all whoop and Annabeth blushes as red as a tomato.

Percy looks at Austin and smirks, "What's the fastest you've ever

come?" Everyone bursts into laughter. Austin chuckles and says, "I

think the first time I ever had sex I lasted about twenty seconds."

We're all in hysterics. Austin interrupts our laughter with, "I'd like to let everyone know I've vastly improved since then!"

Austin tugs my hair and I'm afraid to look at him. I know I'm next. He

asks, "Ally, how many men have you slept with?" The whole table

quiets down and my girls send me sympathetic smiles. I clear my

throat and answer, "I've only ever slept with one guy. And it was a

while ago." I feel Austins's body still against me.

Jason looks shocked but continues to probe, "Well then that

question's not valid. When is the last time you had sex?"

Thirty seconds pass and I hold up my hand extending my thumb and

all my fingers. Jason looks at my hand and says, "Five months? That's

rough."

Trish shifts in her chair. Annabeth looks at the table. Piper shoots me an

apologetic look.

I whisper, "F-Five years." I feel Austin's body stiffen. Rock

solid.

The silence is deafening. And I think I saw a tumble weed roll

past.

Percy whispers loudly, "No Fuckin' Way!" He leans closer to me and

asks, "How are you not masturbating at the table right now?! You

must have a will of steel. That's amazing, babe." He sounds

respectful.

Ahh, Thanks

perce.

I avoid the shocked stares of the guys and sympathetic smiles of

the girls. I shrug and ask, "Anyone need a fresh drink? I certainly

do."

Before anyone can answer I walk over to the bar and order another

cherry bomb. I'm stumbling slightly and feeling loose. I'm tipsy

and it feels good.

I walk back to the booth. Jason and Dez have left to do somework. Trish has gone to the bathroom. Austin pats his lap. I lower

myself and sit sideways on him. He lifts my hair, puts his mouth to

my ear and says, "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot, honey. If

I knew it would make you uncomfortable I would never have asked

that question."

I put a hand on his chest and with a smile say, "That's okay Aust.

It is what it is. I can't deny it." I lift my drink to sip at it

and miss my mouth completely. I may be a little more than tipsy. I

spill my drink down the front of Austin's shirt.

I trill, "Holy buckets! I'm so sorry, Austin." I use my hand to wipe

the drink off his shirt but all I do is smear the bright orange

liquid over even more of it. He takes my hands and I look up at

him. He's smiling hard at me, dimple and all. He says, "I keep a

spare shirt in my office. I'll go change."

I move off his lap and as he goes to move away I hold on to his

hand. "I'll go with you."

Austin smiles and pulls me closer to him. "C'mon, honey." He leads me

into a hall behind the bar and opens the

door.

Wow!

It opens opposite the 'chill out' room. I follow him to his office and he starts unbuttoning his shirt. I know

I should look

away but I'm a bit drunk and I want to see what he's got hiding

there. He has all the buttons down the front open and he's working

on the sleeves.

He asks, "Can you please get my other shirt from over there?" He

nods to the clothes hanger in the corner. I grab the freshly

laundered garment and take off the wrapper. Underneath is the silk black shirt he was wearing the day we met.

I state, "You were wearing this the day I met you."

He smirks and says softly, "I know."

Then he takes off his wet shirt.

Holy

smokes!

Austin is even better looking

without a shirt. His abs are clearly defined. He has a small

smatter of chest hair. His arms are amazing! They're muscular and

have veins running up them. He has tattoos, too. His jeans fall low

on his hips. On his right hip is a tattoo of a cross. On his right

bicep is a large printed tattoo that looks like XAOC. I have no

idea what that is. He's removed his watch. His wrist has a tattoo

on the inside. It says Ceecee.

Aww,

I love Ceecee, too!

Behind his left

ear is a tribal tattoo that comes down to his neck. Still

shirtless, he turns and I think I gasp out loud. His entire back is

tattooed. One big picture. It's a bit scary actually. There are

seven blank eyed angels up in the clouds holding swords of flame.

They're fighting off five devil-like creatures with horns on their

heads and pointy tails that are reaching in to the clouds. It

literally gives me shivers.

Austin breaks me out of my spell when he pulls the lilac shirt on.

Once he's buttoned up he holds out his hand, I take it and we exit

his office. As we make our way down the hall Austin stops suddenly. He

puts a finger to his mouth and I quiet myself. There are banging noises coming from the opposite end of the hall.

We tiptoe to the conference room and the noise get

louder.

Austin smirks and puts his ear to the door. His body shakes with silent

laughter and he motions for me to come closer.

Eyes wide, I put my ear to the door and listen.

A girl. "Oh my god."

A guy. "Fuck, you feel good."

The girl. "Oh God.

You're amazing!"

"I still hate you. Ooooh."

The guy. "I hate you too, pretty girl."

"Fuck me, do that again."

I know that voice.

It's Trish.

I look up to Austin with a hand over my mouth. His eyes are dancing.

He mouths, "Dez."

Dez moans again then says, "Say my name, pretty girl."

Trish groans, "Ghost! Fuck me, Ghost!"

"No baby, say my name."

Nat pants, "Dez-Dezmond! Oh God, Dez... Harder Dez."

Dez states, "Any harder and I'll put you through the fuckin'

table!"

I giggle and Nik bursts into silent laughter. He pulls me back to his office,

closes the door and we laugh hysterically.

My best friend is shtupping broody

Ghost!

Austin has his arms around my

waist. I hold on to the front of his shirt. We laugh til we're in

tears. When we finally stop laughing we look into each other's

faces. I stop smiling. I want him so badly. And it's not the booze

talking. I want him to kiss me right now.

Austin's also stopped smiling. I see him swallow hard. His face

serious puts a hand to my belly and pushes me back gently til my

back hits the wall. His amber eyes bore into me, they search myface. He lifts a hand to the side of my neck and moves his fingers

slowly up and down my collarbone. I close my eyes and

shudder.

"Look at me." He says this firmly. It's not a request.

I open my eyes and he looks deeply into them before saying

hoarsely, "I'm going to kiss you."

HURRAH!

And he does. He lowers his face til his lips softly touch mine. I huff in a shaky breath.

Neither of us moves for seconds and its torture! It seems like

days. My shoulders slump and my knees weaken when his tongue darts

out to trace my lips. Luckily, the wall was doing a good job at

holding me up.

I gasp and he takes my weakness as an opportunity to kiss me

deeply. He groans when his tongue touches mine. They dance together

and I want to weep with joy.

Wow!

Like… Wow!

Warmth spreads through my

belly to my core.

This is the best kiss I've ever had, hands down. It's amazing. Austin

is amazing. His lips are soft and his tongue is wicked. Stroking

mine gently and with precision.

He tastes like mint and cognac. He's delicious. I'm lost and my

hands move of their own accord. One hand cups his cheek while the

other grips the lapel of his shirt. I pull him closer to me and I

feel his bulge press into my belly. I unconsciously grind myself

against it. I squeeze my legs together to stop the tingling. It

doesn't help.

By thunder, he's huge!

The hand on my neck moves down

my arm, around my naked lower back. He opens his palm and slides it

down further into my dress. He massages my bare ass softly then

grips it tight. My breath hitches and I bite back a moan. I nip his

bottom lip then suck on it lightly. His other hand moves from my

waist. His fingers creep up my ribs. His hand lightly cups my

breast. I can't stop it, I moan into his mouth. Nik stiffens. His

hands fall to my sides then grip my hips

tight.

No! Put your damn hand on my

boob!

Breathing heavily he puts his

forehead to mine and closes his eyes. He whispers, "I'm sorry."

It's no more than a whisper but he may as well have yelled it at

me.

He regrets kissing me. Which I suppose is good because friends

don't kiss. Like, ever.

What a crying

shame.

He kisses my cheek for a full

second before he turns and leaves the office.

My cheeks are flushed and I rest a hand on my heaving

chest.

What the heck just

happened?

I really have no idea

because I'm tipsy from lust. But I know it changes

's

bells.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

I _really _hoped you guys liked this one.

I'm still trying to fix the problem with my formatting because MY COMPUTER LIKES TO TORTURE ME! but i'm getting a new one soon sooo... yeah.

And I would like to recommend an Ebook, it's called Wallbanger and It is AMAZE-BALLS and you can get it it at and it's by Alice Clayton.

One more thing... IF I GET MORE NASTY COMMENT, IMMA CUT A BITCH... but seriously, If you think your not going to like it dont read it because pretty soon, I'm gonna stop posting if this keeps up, and I'd really hate to because I love writing for you guys.

Anyway I just wanted to put that out there, leave you with something to think about, bye


End file.
